The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper with two mutually pivoted masses.
Torsional vibration dampers are known in numerous specific embodiments. One key focus in the structural configuration of such torsional vibration dampers is that the damping properties of such torsional vibration dampers be suitably influenced. For example, there is a requirement that only a little damping arise between the masses or plates at low rotational amplitudes, while a high level of damping is desired at large amplitudes. At the same time, a high damping is desired at high rotational velocities, while only a little damping is to take place at low rotational speeds.